nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive
Merging and admins Hi all -- I'd like to propose merging the contents of another wiki into this one -- http://nerfipedia.wikia.com . Wikis work best when people work together, so I think this will increase the chances of getting a strong community going here. Are there any objections? We are also in need of a good administrator or two here: a kind, patient user who can help to organize the wiki, improve the main page, and welcome new users. If you'd be interested in gaining adminship here, make sure you have made some good edits on the wiki, then drop a request at http://adopt.wikia.com so that we can promote new administrators. Thanks! —Catherine (talk) 03:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Hi. I'll do the job. I know someone who just LOVES Nerf. OpenBSDWiki 21:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Thank you for the suggestion. I will consider it. Kind Regards, Timmah911 08:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 08:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) New Layout Seems someone put a new layout on the front page a while back... and this new one keeps blinding me when I go to the front page. Too much orange... Maybe we can vote to set the layout back to the old one? JetCell 19:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) new nerf dart tag gun there i a new automatic nerf dart tag not sure when it drops yes,it uses batteries it looks awesome to look at it firing test go to www.nerf.blogspot.com do camo darts work for the longstrike im a sniper fan ( i picked the longstrike because it looks like a modern sniper ) anyway i was wondering if well subject explains the basic question : Only the grey camo Streamline Darts will work with the Longstrike. JetCell 00:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : : : : Be honest with you, it'd probably be better to stick to standard orange Streamline/clip system darts. Camo patterns will be harder to find than the bright orange ones. And it won't help to use camo darts to keep yourself hidden, since the darts are only seen after they are shot. Jeebers76 Should there be a new N-strike Furyfire called 'Furyfire REV-10' I think there should because It would be at half price of dart tag because only one will be packaged.It would be of great value. Good idea, imho. The Furyfire has the same performance as the Maverick, but is slightly larger and holds 60% more ammo. I'd like some snazzier colors, though.Jeebers76 07:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) useless pages I thought we were against these they are popping up everywhere on the wiki.Caleb Harris 21:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Let me clarify, people posting personal pages about thier nerf youtube accounts. 21:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : These pages are for famous and well-known Nerfers. They were not added by the person in question. I've been debating whether to take these pages and compile them into a single page, however. Either way, please do not remove information from pages to make them blank. JetCell 01:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : : : I somewhat agree with caleb, but they shouldn't be deleted rather perhaps create a community page for the youtubers. Just to seperate the blasters and such from youtubers.Smokeyfjord 10 05:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Future Nerf releases I'd like to see a page for future Nerf releases. I myself would like to know what sort of accessories Nerf is intending to produce. Most of the attachments don't do much, save perhaps the tactical light. Also, it'd be fantastic if they started selling the Raider drums, stocks of various colors, and Stampede magazines separate from their original blasters! And, I really wish the Marauder swords and other N Force weapons were balanced properly, because as is they are difficult to use, especially for kids. I can use them one handed but only if I use my thumb as reinforcement, but I'm a big guy with long digits. The Nerf vest and Bandolier are both made for clip system blasters, and it would be nice if more was made to carry loose darts. A real bandolier without the clip system loops would be much appreciated, as would a decent leg holster for the pistol sized blasters. Well sadly I doubt this will happen. Why should Nerf charge someone 9.99 for a drum when they can make someone pay 32.99. Packaging will also cost more money. I think all nerf fans would love to see these, but I don't think Nerf plans to. It's all keeping the customers the cheapest way they can. 05:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Nerf could easily make an even larger amount of money by ceasing to make things like the Raider itself, and just making the drum. Less waste, more profit. Smaller packaging too. More people would buy the Raider drum than would buy the Raider and drum combination, simple because it's cheaper and compatible with all of their clip system blasters (like the Recon, Alpha Trooper, Deploy, Longstrike). Even the Magstrike AS10 could be made compatible with the clip system without too much trouble. The point is, if Nerf blasters were more compatible with their rather successful clip system, and that same system was supported, more of us would buy extra gear. After having viewed the Nerf system as a whole, it strikes me that the various blasters are experimental designs much like firearms were back in the 1800's. Eventually, most firearms evolved to suit different purposes, but the single most profitable concept was the use of standardized parts. Note how 6 shot revolvers and magazines are the norm for Nerf blasters these days. The thing is though, why should Nerf? They already make lots of steady money in there current line. Sure, they have to keep the consumers happy with new nerf blasters. All they have to do is tell the computer what do make. There not gonna keep trying to make the blasters insanely more powerful, or make major changes. Nerf already has the consumers to support them. They make a couple new blasters a year, each one with a new accessory and some perk, and they are making tons of cash. They don't need to improve there products, they already give them the money they want. 08:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Greed. Less packaging and fewer blasters but more of what we actually want will make them more profit. But that's not the point of this proposed section/page. I'd like to see a news section of what Nerf is releasing next, along with as much hard data on the future products as possible. (sig button doesn't work) ive heared rumours about a nerf gatling gun. from what ive heard, its pretty much a vulcan with a rotating barrel. you guys have anything to say about it? standardized rating system Why is it that both the Spectre and the Maverick have the same listed firing rate, yet the Spectre has 2 pts higher (8/10) vs the Maverick's firing rate (6/10)? Both fire "2-3 darts per second" if using both hands. Moreover, there has GOT to be an objective means of measuring accuracy. What if we had a standard distance to target (say, 20ft?) and fired 10 shots at the target, with no wind and say, Whistler darts used for the regular blasters and streamlines for the clip system blasters? We could use the results to measure accuracy. Jeebers76 Well, a lotta editors just put what they want on the ratings. If you go to reviewing, you can see how to rate blasters. It has a few bugs, but it'll work for now. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 17:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I think the upper parts of the Capacity (5-11+) should be redone. Also, we should be using some of the Odd numbers too for other ratings. Don't forget, we've seen a bunch of higher capacity blasters released within the last 2 years (Raider 35, AT 18, Barricade 10, Quick 16, Swarmfire 20, Barrel Break if you use the dart rack rail attachment, Praxis 10, and Nitron 20). Lomdr 13:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) blocking darts with melee weapons seriously? its melee not blocking darts the stats on melee weapons are not accurate and blocking darts with melee weapons really? make a stats for against guns and weapons and one for melee weapons or change it! its dumb swords are not suppose to protect you from guns its medival technology. Darts are slower then bullets -_-. And you CAN block darts with melee weapons if you are quick enough.Bensmom 11:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, it could be pretty easy to knock the XLR discs out of the air with an NForce weapon too. Lomdr 13:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) why even have n-force? isnt nerf about blasters, not swords? if hasbro want to have a medival weponry brand so much, then make it a seperate brand. becaus frankly, n-force is a stupid idea and it disgraces nerf. having a bayonet may be a decent idea, but n-force is just a waste. are you kids? or do you have dumb minds. i know more history then you will ever know. Can't we at least run off of the Rule Of Cool where we try to "slice" darts and discs out of the air? And besides, some people are very good at bringing an NForce weapon to a NStrike/Dart Tag/Vortex war. Lomdr 14:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Trying to bring realism into Nerf is kind of pointless. Since when was Nerf supposed to be a replica of medieval weaponry? Like Lomdr said, many people bring melee weapons to Nerf wars for a side weapon when they run out of darts in their blaster. All in all, you're trying to put rules to Nerf, and it's just not going to work. Pointing out that "you know more history than us" is both not true and pointless; don't bring up intelligence when you're probably not older than some of us here. JetCell 19:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) dammit, why is this thing messing with me? I can't seem to edit pages"I believe marketing begins at conception."-Stephen Colbert 22:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) realism is important you noobish kids Since when is realism important with toy guns? Your logic makes absolutely no sense. Yeah, if this was paintball or airsoft, then realism would be important. But, we're talking about toy guns that shoot foam darts and not balls of paint or anything like that. Darts don't act like bullets; they're slow in the air and fly in an arc. Honestly dude, you're fighting for a point that's just personal preference. If you really think Nerf should be a mil-sim game, then play it that way. JetCell 16:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I think Nerf is going away from realism with the alien tech invasion angle they're going for with the vortex line. I mean, heck, look at the scope that comes with the Nitron. Heck, there is some escapes from realism within the Nstrike line itself. Fully put together the Recon is a slide action rifle. Also, don't forget about the integrated blaster in the LongShot barrel Extension. And BTW, I'm old enough to predate the first Nerf blaster, the Blast-A-Ball Lomdr 01:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I could not care less about blaster appearance. What I care about is performance, and the form only so long as it impacts the actual use of the blaster. I've noticed that Nerf doesn't put out many smaller blasters of any kind, the sort that would be used by younger children. Note how huge even the Maverick is. Even more, I've also noticed that Nerf doesn't often support their own N Strike line by offering the drums and larger clips sold separate from the blaster they originally came from. So Nerf fans can't find those 18 dart Stampede magazines or the 35 dart Raider drums without having to buy the blaster (a 2nd or 3rd copy, in some cases) all over again. And, if Nerf is going to put out something like the Longstrike, why give it such a terrible range when it is marketed as being a long range rifle?!Jeebers76 02:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I've found that many of the muzzle loaders (most of the IX and EX series save the Barrelbreak) to be mostly child friendly, Jeebers. Then again, I consider the EX blasters to use the "classic" dart gun ring priming mechanism. Also, the Longstrike has always been advertised at 35 feet, though of course the White Out version performs better. I do find it odd as well that many of the larger CS clips are not available for purchase seperately officially, and they're gonna repeat it with the Nitron clip as well. Only the Praxis clip is available seperately Lomdr 02:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) So, are you saying that the Nitron 20 disc clip is not going to be sold separately? I had heard it was. Second, how do you know that bit about the whiteout Longstrike, and do you know what bit of internal machinery is changed to make it better? If I had a whiteout Longstrike modified, would it have better performance than a standard but modified identically Longstrike?Jeebers76 23:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) The Whiteout series overall has a higher performance. Though the Mavericks will have some disputes because Hasbro still hasn't tied down the slide in packaging. As for the Vortex refills, I've only seen the 10 disc refills both with and without the praxis magazine. Lomdr 00:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How do you know this about the Whiteout series? Slide in packaging?Jeebers76 07:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Both Jerm and Drac have noted the improvements of the whiteout series when the blasters they looked at were still new in box. As for the Maverick, all mavericks come in a display box with some parts tied down to prevent people from stealing the blaster. However, only the Cylinder and the grip are tied down, there is nothing that prevents kids from playing with the blaster and either leave it primed for a long time or to dry fire it. Hasbro can fix it easily by using the same tie that ties the Cylinder and the grip and put it into the hole on the end of the slide mechanism. Lomdr 20:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) people stick to the topic make new topics please stop getting off topic Other Brands? What are the rules about other brands (Buzbee, Max-What'sIt'sFace, Light Strike)? Are you allowed to make pages for them? SeptimusH 01:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :No, you can't make pages about other brands, simply because it is a NERF Wiki specially, not a dart blaster wiki. Reply on my talk page if you have any more questions.[[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 01:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) New main page i would like a brand new main page with different looks and such. : Alright, what did you have in mind then? Personally I think what we have right now is fine. I'd love to do some form of Featured Article system but I'm really not all that sure how to do it. JetCell Talk • ] 21:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) PAGE HELP REQUEST Someone please help with my Nerf in Canada page. I can not recive any more future information. 15:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC)